Reality lost
by xaidenshouni
Summary: Tai Rosuto is the Captian of the 7th guard squad.  He is like any other Captain, accept for the fact that he is still alive!  Fallow the adventures of Tai, his 3rd seat Motoko, and Mitsuki Komori as they struggle for survival.  I do not own Bleach
1. Chapter 1: Trouble in the soul society

**My name is Tai Rosuto and I am a soul reaper. I am the captain of 7****th**** guard squad which is the special operations of the soul reapers. One of the reasons I'm the captain of this squad is that I am still among the living. That's right, I'm still alive but I became a soul reaper anyway and that's a story for later on. I went to the academy with Rukia and Renji and have been captain for a year and a half. Everything was going great until I got a call from the Soul Society one day…**

**-Captain of 7****th**** squad, Tai Rosuto**

"Ok class now let's talk about advanced trigonometry now…" Tai's math teacher was the most boring person in the entire world. Whether it was because he spoke with a monotone voice or the fact that Tai had taken this course countless times over, he was not sure. Then as the teacher turned his back to write problems on the chalkboard Tai's soul pager watch went off and everybody turned to look.

'Saved by the bell,' Tai thought. He quickly made up an excuse of "That's one of my appointments, I'm sorry but I must be going." And he got up and made his way across the room to the door. As he opened it he said, "And yes, I won't forget the quiz tomorrow." He walked out of the room and made the door shut silently as he walked down the long hallway to a safe place. He rounded the corner and headed into the boys bathroom and pressed a button on the watch.

Then the ordinary display of the watch turned into what looked like a TV display and the face of one of his squad members flashed onto the screen. It was Motoko his 3rd seat in the squad; she had black highlighted hair and deep blue-purple eyes.

"What is it Motoko? This had better be good to call me in the middle of school…" Her response came in her same challenging tone.

"Of course it's good Tai! You have to come to the soul society immediately!" she shouted through the watch. Tai was surprised by this news.

"What!? Come to the soul society now!?" he replied. 'This must be good…' He thought. "Ok, I'll be right there. Oh and Motoko…"

"Yes sir?" Motoko answered

"You are supposed to call me captain!" Tai screeched.

A look of defiance spread across her face and all she said was "Whatever!" And the screen went blank. Finally, Tai pulled himself together. "Ok, time to go." He said faintly. So Tai ran out of school down the street and to his apartment. Once he was inside he pressed a button on his watch and his soul was knocked out of his body. His body fell limply on the floor and his soul was standing there in full Shihakusho with the captain's uniform on him and ready. He drew one of his two Zanpakto and opened the gate to the soul society and he stepped through it so that he was standing inside the sayraytay.

He slowly made his way to the squad 7 barracks and he saw many members of other squads but none of his own. As he drew nearer his pace quickened as he remembered Motoko's worried and hurried tone of voice. He saw it in the distance now, the grass and tree laden barracks of the 7th squad. He stepped onto the soft and squishy grass and the doors flung open to give way to Motoko walking across the grass to meet him. "Tai! I mean…Captain." She said hurriedly.

"Hello Motoko, now what is this all about?" She responded while walking right past him. Absently, she seemed to talk to herself. "I was just about to head there; all of the squad is there already." She said. He rounded and followed her down the streets.

"Where are we going?" Tai yelled at her. Her tone suddenly became more sullen, "To squad four barracks, it's the Lt." This took Tai by surprise. "What? The Lt. is at the squad four barracks, what happened?" Motoko stopped walking and turned to face Tai, "He went on a routine mission to the human world with some new academy graduates that might have been placed in our squad." She said, still quite doleful.

"What, why wasn't I notified?" Tai yelled again. His anger was beginning to act up on him.

"The Lt. thought you didn't need to be bothered with something so trivial. So he left with the three graduates a couple of days ago. Only the Lt. returned today."

Tai was shocked, "Then why are we standing around, let's go!" he said quickly and without hesitation.

Together they raced off to the squad four barracks. They arrived a few minutes later and squad four's captain, Unohana Retsu, greeted them. "Captain Tai, you're here." Unohana said. She sounded surprised even though she obviously knew this would be coming.

"Does that come as a surprise to you Unohana?! I came to see my Lt.!" Tai sort of semi-yelled, semi-told her. She turned down a hallway, "Follow me." And the two squad seven members followed her down a short hallway. She led them into a large medical room on the left. Inside was crowded with members of squad 7 and in the middle was a medical bed with Lt. Oakshii on the bed wearing a bloody Shihakusho and not moving very much. Tai spoke in a solemn tone.

"I'm sorry you all, but I need to talk with the Lt. alone." All the members of squad 7 began to file out of the room but Tai caught her and said "Except for you Motoko." It was only now that Tai showed his true feelings; he rushed over to his Lt. Oakshii's side. Motoko was caught off guard at his sudden change of heart. 'Well,' she thought 'Tai and Oakshii went to the academy together and are still good friends. So it is not uncommon for Tai to be so worried. But she was still slightly bothered for an odd reason.

Motoko and captain Unohana pulled up chairs for all of them to sit by his side. Tai sat in his chair and looked worried when Unohana spoke, "He's been unconscious since one of our patrols found him in the human world."

But then Lt. Oakshii began to stir and he coughed. "Lt. Oakshii!" Motoko exclaimed as Oakshii tried to sit up, but it was Unohana that stopped him. "Lay down now, you need to rest. After all you've been out for days probably." She told him, trying to force him down. He did not heed the warning whatsoever.

"None of that matters anymore because I know that my time is at a end." Motoko looked at Tai. His hair hid his eyes from her but then Tai spoke. "Don't say such stupid things Oakshii. Now lie down and tell us what happened." Oakshii looked stricken, but to everyone's relief he nodded and lay down.

"Yes captain, well it all went well, or so we thought." He began. "We were standing in a deserted clearing in the mountains and I had just placed a shield around us."

**Flashback**

Oakshii was standing in a clearing with three other soul reapers who were standing together. Oakshii spoke, "Ok, now go around and tell me your names and an overview of your abilities." The one to his left leaning against a tree spoke first. "I am **Ryoumi Datesha," he said. "And I wield the Zanpakto Satsubatsu and I was the best swordsman in my class." The next was sitting on a large bolder in the middle of the clearing. This one was more out-of-it. "Uh…Guess I'm next. My name is Kiokure Hisakata. I wield the Zanpakto Tarento and I am not particularly good at swordsmanship or Kedo, but I had good test scores." The third and final student was sitting in the top of a tree at the edge of the clearing; "My name is Kirai Rousoku." He said. Oakshii waited for a while before becoming frustrated. "And?!" He yelled. Kirai's reply was in the same cool manner, "That's it, I'm not telling anything else."**

**'He's an odd one, like Motoko…' Oakshii thought as he moved to the rock in the center of the clearing and called them all to it. "Ok, now that you are all full-fledged soul reapers its time to put you into a squad so I'm here to test your abilities. When I say go, attack me in anyway you see fit and I'll gauge your strength that way…Go!" The three burst and lashed out at him suddenly. The fighting went on for about an hour or so until all three soul reapers were defeated by Oakshii.**

**"Is that all you got? Man the academy really has slipped these day." Oakshii taunted them. In reality Oakshii was very impressed with their abilities. "Ok now let's go home." He finished. Right as he was about to open the gate to the soul society he heard it, the shriek of a hollow! Kiokure spoke up, "A hollow, and not your average one." Then a horrible yell came from behind them both and Ryoumi lay on the ground, dead. A horrible hairy bird looking hallow stood over him laughing his head off. 'Grand Fisher!' Thought Oakshii as he drew his sword.**

**"Am I lucky today or what! Three soul reapers in one place, I hit the jackpot!" Grand Fisher teased. Kirai rushed towards him and attempted to stab him. "What?" he yelled out in surprise when Grand Fisher disappeared.**

**'Where did he go?' Oakshii thought to himself. Then he heard a horrible ripping sound as Grand Fisher burst from the brush. "Ha-ha-ah!" Grand Fisher laughed menacingly. He extended his hair into little spears that were rushing towards Kiokure.**

**'Damn, I won't make it there in time.' Oakshii thought but he did and took the blow for Kiokure. "Lt. Oakshii! Why?!" Kiokure screamed. Oakshii boomed out heroically. "Because it's my responsibility to look after all of you, one is already dead and I won't lose anymore!" He drew his sword and cut Grand Fisher's hair spears then charged at the hollow. Grand Fisher effortlessly jumped up into the air and plunged down. He landed right on top of Kirai who was still in shock, killing him in one effortless move.**

**"What was that Soul Reaper? You're not letting anymore others die?" Grand Fisher taunted Oakshii but it was Kiokure who came to his defense. "Shut up you!" Kiokure yelled rushing at Grand Fisher. But Grand Fisher had prepared for this. Oakshii watched the lure on his head turn into a young blue-eyed, blonde haired, human male. Kiokure stopped in his tracks and stared at the lure with an expression of pure fear. The human lure began to talk, it had a deep voice and it sounded almost angelic, he was wearing a pirate hat but without the skull and crossbones and behind the lure's smooth talking Grand Fisher was getting ready to attack. "Kiokure, move!" As Grand Fisher's next attack came Oakshii, once again, took the blow for Kiokure. Then Oakshii collapsed.**

**End Flashback**

**"And that's," Oakshii coughed, "All I can remember." He was clearly strained by telling the story. "And that's not all Captain." He took Tai's ears close and whispered, "The lure was alive, and it had a heart beat."**

**'What?!' Thought Tai. 'How could Grand Fisher get a live human body as a lure?' Then Oakshii took in a deep breath. "Captain, chose a good Lt. to take my place." And his body grew limp, the muscles pulling their last great effort. Tai felt hot rage welling up in his mind and he yelled to the heavens. "Damn you Grand Fisher!"**


	2. Chapter 2: Lt trouble

As soon as Lt. Oakshii died, my already complicated position as a soul reaper captain became increasingly difficult. At first my thought was that Motoko was perfect for the position, but the soul society had other plans for my squad. There is a lot of prejudice against my squad and I because I didn't become a soul reaper in the ordinary way, dieing first. So let's say I don't have as much say in my squad's affairs as I would like.

-7th squad Captain, Tai Rosuto.

Tai sat on the roof of the Squad 4 barracks at night fall; almost all of the members of squad 7 went home after Oakshii died, now the barracks was emptying of squad 4. "_I should be getting back to the world of the living soon..._" Tai thought as he watched the sky growing darker and darker. "No, I don't fell like going to school tomorrow; I'll stay at the barracks tonight." He thought out loud,

"That's good." Tai was startled; he looked behind him when the voice said, "Down here." He looked down off the roof to see Motoko looking up at him, Tai jumped down off of the roof and landed beside Motoko.

"Don't sneak up on me like that Motoko!" Tai yelled at Motoko.

"Well I wouldn't have to if you weren't up there sulking all the time!" She retorted, they glared at each other for a few seconds and turned away from each other.

"What did you mean when you said it was good that I was staying the night in the soul society tonight?" Tai said, forgetting the whole thing and turning back to Motoko.

"Losing a Lt. is a difficult thing, not because of losing a friend, but you have to select a new Lt." She said turning back to Tai.

She was right, Tai had forgotten all about choosing a new Lt., he was so caught up in his loss of a Lt. that it passed by Tai that he had to choose a new Lt., and quick. "You're right Motoko; the thought completely slipped my mind. I guess that it is good that I stay tonight so I can come and announce my choice at the captain's meeting tomorrow."

"Aww Tai! You know how they don't like you to come unannounced! For one thing they don't even know he's dead, second they don't know you're here, third you weren't going to come to this one, and last how are you going to choose a new Lt. by tomorrow morning?!"

"Quit yelling!" He yelled, "Do you want the whole soul society to know that he died? Now to answer, one no they don't know he's dead, two no they don't know I'm here, three no I wasn't going to come to this one, and last I am going to put you up for the spot." Motoko was shocked; Tai was going to nominate her for Lt.? "That is if you can handle the pressure..." He said as he headed for the squad 7 barracks with a huge grin on his face. "Oh, and Motoko."

"Yea Tai?"

"Don't screw up with all the pressure!"

"Ughhh, TAI!!!" She yelled as she turned for home, "I'll get you tomorrow for that!"

"Yeah right!!!"

Tai awoke early that morning on the cold, hard floor of the 7th squad barracks on the bed he made of blankets and random objects around the barracks. He strapped on his Shihakusho and his soul pager watch. "I guess there's no harm in going a little early…" He glanced down at his watch, "4 hours later..." The truth was that Tai couldn't sleep; the anxiety was keeping him up. He locked up the barracks and headed out for the meeting. He was there in a matter of minutes and before he knew it he was standing in front of the barracks of squad 1. He attempted to open the doors but they wouldn't budge. "Crap, it's locked… Yamamoto must still be asleep. What now? What should I do?" He sat there for a few minutes and pondered what he should do. "Wait, that's it! This is my first time back to the soul society in a month, I should go warm up in case there's trouble later." So he headed off in the direction of the country side.

Tai made it into a nice secluded place in the country side with plenty of trees. "Ok, here's the perfect place." He drew Nami and Yougan and began to "warm up".

He had just released the first seal on Nami and Yougan turning them into hooked swords when he realized that he had already cut down all the trees in the clearing. Returning his swords to their original forms and looked down at his watch. "Aw man, I'm late! First I'm early and now I'm late…" So he set off in the direction of the seireitei. He was running as fast as he could, "It was already going to be bad with me coming, but me coming late is going to be even worse…" As soon as he reached the Rukongai district he began to hop on top of the buildings. He was in the seireitei now and he was moving fast. He had just passed his own barracks when he stopped to catch his breath.

"Hey hic Tai"

"_Where did that come from_," he thought as he looked down off the building to see 3 soul reapers looking up at him, he recognized them as members of squad 11. He jumped off the building and said, "That's Captain to you, and what is it I'm in a hurry"

The second one spoke up, "Well aren't you hic just so special aren't hic ya?"

"What are you talking about?" Tai said as the unmistakable smell of stale alcohol reached his nose.

The third one staggered forward, "I don't think that you deserve to be captain, you just got it because you are so special aren't you?"

Tai had become captain because he was special but not by any fault of his own. He had met all of the requirements for becoming a captain accept for getting another one on the head. He came to the captain of squad 7 and challenged him. During the middle of the duel he let his guard down because Tai was still alive and was taunting Tai. Tai got pissed (maybe another word for angry instead of using pissed all the time) and showed the captain what he could do, Tai struck him on the head and killed the captain of squad 7, thus becoming the captain himself.

"That was none of your business." Tai said

The 1st one spoke this time, "I say we take you down right now and put you in your place!" They each drew their Zanpakto and launched themselves at Tai. It was over quickly, Tai took each of them out by hitting them with the handles of his swords.

"Kenpachi has to shape up, getting drunk this early in the morning…" He pressed a button on his soul pager watch and a member of squad 4 popped up on screen. "This is Tai Rosuto captain of squad 7; I have 3 possibly drunk and unconscious members of squad 11 here that need to be picked up."

"Right away sir," she said as the screen grew dark again. Tai sped off towards the squad 1 barracks.

"Ok thank you Soifon, now you Unohana. Anything to report? Yamamoto said as Soifon finished her report.

"What should I do?" Unohana thought, "I have to tell them that Oakshii died, but I thought that Captain Tai was going to tell them."

"Unohana?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well… I…" Unohana stuttered. Then the doors burst open and Tai strolled into the meeting.

"Tai!?" Toshiro (Who is a good friend of Tai's) exclaimed as he walked in.

"Sorry I'm late, a couple of Kenpachi's squad members held me up. Oh, by the way Kenpachi you need to pick them up from the squad 4 barracks." Tai said as he took his place next to Byakuya.

Yamamoto's face was stiff and still, "Tai what are doing here? You said you weren't going to come today."

Mayuri piped up next, "I agree, weren't you supposed to be playing off in the land of the living now?"

"Yes Mayuri, but some disturbing news brought me back here. My Lt. is dead, killed by the hollow, Grand Fisher." All was silent and then hushed murmurs rose from the captains. "He was with 3 new graduates from the academy that might have been put into our squad. He was seeing their skills when he attacked and killed the 3 graduates. And as such I am here to nominate my new Lt. I nominate Motoko HakuMei my current 3rd seat in my squad."

Yamamoto's tone was fast and worried, "I am sorry Tai for your loss, but this couldn't have happened at a better time."

Unohana gasped, "How can you say such things?!"

"Calm down Unohana! I say this because I have found a new academy graduate that would have taken over Oakshii as Lt. of squad 7." Yamamoto said.

"Wait, so what are you saying?!" Tai yelled.

"I am saying that he will be your new Lt." Yamamoto said (stated).

"And what about Motoko?" Tai yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Yamamoto yelled, "We will talk about this later. Now if there's nothing else significant to report, this meeting is over." The rest of the captains filed out of the room, Toshiro shot Tai a sorrow filled glance and walked out. Now Yamamoto and Tai were alone in the once crowded room. "Tai you will have this guy as your Lt."

"I want Motoko to be my new Lt, besides does a fresh academy graduate have what it takes?" Tai refuted.

"Fine, I'll be lenient. You will meet him here tomorrow at noon and then we'll talk."

Tai was still pissed so he left the room and slammed the door behind him, he would not leave the soul society for many days now.

That's the chapter!!! Thanks for reading and please review!!! Oh and also thanks to my editor Leta!


End file.
